Le reflet des pétales au creux de tes iris
by Vilimine
Summary: UA. La vie est faite de surprises. Agréables ou non, chacun les prend à sa manière. Alors quand Draco Malfoy décide de s'emparer de cette rencontre avec cet homme, Harry Potter, tandis que ce dernier est balancé entre son passé et l'avenir qui se dessine, il est bien difficile de savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Surtout quand l'un a tout pouvoir sur l'autre…
1. 1 Violette

**Titre** : Le reflet des pétales au creux de tes iris

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR

**Rating** : M / NC 17

**Paring** : Harry/Draco

**Résumé** : UA. C'est une histoire de fleurs, une histoire entre deux hommes que rien ne destinait à se rencontrer. Mais la vie est faite de surprises. Agréables ou non, chacun les prend à sa manière. Alors quand Draco Malfoy décide de s'emparer de cette rencontre avec cet homme, Harry Potter, tandis que ce dernier est balancé entre son passé et l'avenir qui se dessine, il est bien difficile de savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Surtout quand l'un a tout pouvoir sur l'autre…

* * *

Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (bonjour les références culturelles -").

Non, plus sérieusement, voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic intitulée :

**Le reflet des pétales au creux de tes iris**.

C'est une fic que je ne veux pas trop longue (genre pas 51 chapitres comme la première lol). Il y aura une alternance de POV entre nos deux protagonistes. Ainsi, vous pourrez savoir ce qu'il se passe dans leur tête. C'est la première fois que je fais une alternance de POV et j'espère que ce sera assez fluide.

En fait, pour tout vous dire, elle me travaille cette fic. Je sais le ton que je veux lui donner, mais j'hésite encore sur le comment je vais amener cette ambiance. J'avais prévu d'écrire plusieurs chapitres avant de commencer à la poster ici. Au moins en cas de syndrome de la page blanche, il y a toujours quelques chapitres d'avance. Sauf que là, j'ai besoin de vous, de vos commentaires pour pouvoir donner la petite impulsion qui me guidera dans cette fic.

Donc, comme d'habitude, toutes les remarques bonnes et moins bonnes, si possible constructives, sont les bienvenues. J'attends vos avis avec impatience.

Ah oui ! J'oubliais. C'est un UA, sans magie.

* * *

_**Violette**_

_Ton essence est délicate et subtile_

**HARRY**

Une lune blanche éclaire faiblement le ciel noir des rues de Londres. Du haut de sa splendeur, Big Ben sonne six heures. Non loin du carillon, je lève la tête et pose mon regard sur la blancheur céleste. La ville encore calme, à moitié endormie, a quelque chose de magique. Un peu comme si le temps s'était suspendu au bord de l'astre et effleurait doucement les visages poupins de Londres. C'est cette magie là qui finalement me fait sourire malgré la fatigue. J'aime vraiment cet instant. Surtout le matin, en rentrant du travail.

Les mains dans les poches, je reprends ma marche en direction de mon appartement. Je pourrais encore flâner dans les rues, regarder les premiers passants qui vont travailler, effleurer du bout des doigts les quelques nuages ou encore rêver sans réfléchir. Mais je suis fatigué, épuisé de ma nuit de travail. Et l'idée de retrouver mon lit douillet est bien trop forte pour y résister.

Alors que je tourne à l'angle de Regent Street, un bruit étrange me fait tourner la tête. C'est dans une ruelle très mal éclairée, regorgeant de poubelles et de chats errants. En voyant ces derniers se disputer un morceau d'hamburger, je secoue la tête. Mais le bruit se reproduit, m'empêchant de reprendre ma route. Ce n'est pas habituel. J'hésite quelques secondes, puis fais en pas dans la ruelle. Les chats miaulent en me voyant se rapprocher. Et il y a toujours ce bruit. C'est comme un gémissement étouffé.

- Il… il y a quelqu'un ? je demande, peu rassuré.

Pour toute réponse, un matou gris crache en ma direction et saute sur une poubelle, la faisant vaciller. C'est à cet instant même que je voie une forme cachée derrière celle-ci. Et même si j'y vois mal et que l'envie de s'enfuir en courant me taraude, je fais un pas de plus. Tout en me rapprochant de la forme, je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de faire une erreur. Probablement. Je dois avoir des envies suicidaires ce matin…

A première vue, la masse en question semble être un corps humain. Et vivant puisqu'il bouge et gémit. Mais cela peut être un SDF, un drogué, un alcoolique, voire un violeur ou un meurtrier. Ça peut être n'importe qui.

- Est-ce que ça va ? j'ose demander en me penchant un peu en avant, mais tout en gardant une certaine distance de sécurité.

- Et merde ! jure la forme.

Au vu de ces quelques mots, la masse doit être un homme et probablement assez jeune. J'attends, peut-être une réponse à ma question. Ou la dernière seconde de ma vie.

- En fait non, souffle le jeune homme.

Sa réponse ne m'aide pas vraiment pour tout dire. Est-ce un piège ? Ou est-ce que l'individu en question a réellement besoin d'aide ? Mais comme dans beaucoup de situations, je ne peux ignorer un appel au secours. C'est donc avec une certaine méfiance que je m'avance un peu plus et contourne la poubelle qui me cache la vue. C'est alors que je me retrouve face à un homme, à moitié allongé par terre, les cheveux d'un blond étrange en bataille et les mains posées sur son t-shirt gris maculé d'une substance qui ne me semble pas inconnue. Du sang ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

L'homme lève la tête et plonge ses iris dans les miens. Je ne vois pas très bien ses traits en raison de la pénombre environnante. Mais il y a un quelque chose dans son regard qui me fait frissonner. Il lève une main tachée et grimace tout en poussant un nouveau gémissement. C'est bien du sang. Maintenant j'en suis sûr. Ce jeune homme est blessé à l'abdomen et perd beaucoup de sang.

- Vous avez besoin d'un médecin. Je vais appeler une ambulance.

Je sors mon portable de sa poche et commence à composer le numéro des urgences.

- Non ! s'exclame aussitôt l'autre.

- Voyons, vous avez besoin de soins et je paris que vous avez déjà une septicémie.

- Pas l'hôpital, me coupe-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cet état.

- C'est vrai, ricane-t-il.

Il se redresse un peu, non sans grimacer une nouvelle fois.

- Vous puez le désinfectant à plein nez. Votre cou porte les marques d'un stéthoscope. Et votre attaché-case indique que vous travaillez à Sainte-Mary.

J'ouvre la bouche face à ses mots, puis fronce les sourcils.

- Vous avez une très bonne vue. Surtout dans cette pénombre.

- C'est vrai. Mes yeux vont très bien. C'est plutôt mon abdomen qui a besoin d'aide.

- C'est pourquoi je dois appeler une ambulance pour vous conduire aux urgences !

- Je vous ai dit que non ! s'énerve cette fois le blond. Et comme vous avez spécifié ne pas pouvoir me laisser dans cet état, je vous propose de m'emmener chez vous et de me faire une consultation à domicile, poursuit-il sur un ton plus calme.

- Mais… mais je ne peux pas ! Enfin vous devez voir un spécialiste. Et je ne suis pas celui qu'il vous faut.

- Vous êtes médecin ?

- Euh… oui, je réponds, n'aimant pas la tournure de cette rencontre.

- Alors agissez en tant que tel et soignez-moi ! m'ordonne-t-il en me défiant du regard.

Que dois-je faire ? Je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi. Et je ne peux pas non plus l'obliger à se rendre dans un hôpital. Partagé entre mes idées, je ne sais que faire. Et le regard qu'il me lance ne m'aide en rien. Cette lueur de défi, d'arrogance qui voile un faible appel à l'aide me dérange. Elle vient se nicher dans ma nuque et me picote les vertèbres cervicales. C'est comme une sensation de douce brûlure qui glisse le long de ma colonne vertébrale et se diffuse insidieusement. Alors peut-être est-ce mon serment de médecin ou mon côté de bon samaritain. Ou encore son regard transperçant… Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je lui tends déjà la main afin de l'aider à se relever et à prendre appui sur une de mes épaules.

- J'espère que vous n'habitez pas loin, marmonne l'autre.

- Je peux toujours appeler une ambulance si cela vous dérange.

Pour toute réponse, je récolte un regard noir et une langue mutine sui sort d'entre ses lèvres. Et la seule pensée qui traverse mon esprit en cet instant est : il a des dents bien blanches.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons au bas de mon immeuble. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant béni l'ascenseur qu'en cet instant. Parce que je me vois très mal monter les six étages avec mon fardeau qui, au passage, n'est pas vraiment coopératif.

- Pas trop mal, marmonne le blond en détaillant les lieux.

J'hausse les sourcils face à sa remarque. C'est quand même un immeuble de haut standing. Surtout quand je vois le loyer que je paye chaque mois. Et lui, semble presque blasé. Il vit dans un château en or ou quoi ?

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment derrière nous, je me mets doucement à le détailler un peu mieux. Maintenant que la lumière est suffisante, je peux vraiment découvrir à quoi il ressemble. Comme je le pensais, il est assez jeune, quelques années de moins que moi je pense. Il a des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc par endroit, une peau pâle et des yeux d'un gris dérangeant. Il est légèrement plus grand que moi et maintenant que je peux m'autoriser un peu de repos, je sens qu'il a un corps plutôt fin et musclé. Il y a quelques années en arrière, je n'aurais pas dit non à un tel corps. Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

- C'est quoi votre nom au fait ? je demande en détaillant son visage.

- Draco, me répond-il d'un ton placide.

- Draco comment ?

- Ne rêvez pas mon cher… Mon cher quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Harry, je réponds à mon tour en lui lançant un bref sourire cynique.

Puis le silence revient. Et l'ascenseur bouge. Et je prie pour ne pas croiser mes voisins.

- Vous avez… intérêt… à m'en faire une belle, dit Draco d'un seul coup, tout en grimaçant sous la douleur.

- De quoi ?

- Une cicatrice, pardi !

- Vous aurez ce que vous aurez, je réplique tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur mon étage.

Avec quelques difficultés, nous sortons de l'engin métallique. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi et remarque qu'il y a plusieurs taches de sang qui maculent le sol. Je vois déjà le scandale dans l'immeuble. J'ai intérêt à rapidement effacer les traces sur mon palier, au risque de voir tous mes voisins débarquer chez moi et avec la police en prime. Tout en pestant contre la situation, je sors les clefs de la poche de mon pantalon et ouvre la porte de mon appartement. En quelques enjambées, nous voici à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Sans grande douceur je dépose ledit Draco dans un fauteuil et courre jusque dans ma cuisine. Eau chaude, javel, sceau et balai. Alors que je passe devant le blond avec tout mon attirail, il me lance un regard étonné.

- Euh… vous êtes sûr d'être médecin ?

- D'abord ma vie, après la votre, dis-je juste avant de disparaître dans le couloir afin d'effacer les traces de notre passage.

.

.

.

**DRACO**

Je grimace et pousse un léger grognement en sentant mon ventre se contracter. J'espère bien que ce type, Harry, qui m'a ramassé est un bon médecin et qu'il va me soigner sans trop de soucis. Avec le bol que j'ai dernièrement, il ne manquerait plus que je sois tombé sur un gynécologue qui ne sait plus du tout comment recoudre une plaie. Et d'ailleurs s'il pouvait se dépêcher de revenir, je ne serais pas contre.

Ah ! Quand on parle du loup, le voila. Mon nouveau médecin choisi sur des critères quelques peu douteux vient de réapparaitre dans mon champ de vision. Aussitôt, j'efface les traces de douleur sur mon visage et reprends une posture quelque peu nonchalante. Pourtant, j'ai mal. L'entaille sous la paume de ma main est assez profonde. Mais cela aurait pu être pire. Bien pire, même.

- Enlevez votre main que je vois ce que vous avez, m'ordonne l'autre tout en s'agenouillant devant moi.

Peu enclin à recevoir des ordres, des piques verbales surgissent dans ma bouche, mais je les retiens avec mes dents, laissant mes lèvres closes. Si je veux être soigné en toute discrétion, il va falloir que je fasse avec. Surtout que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un médecin au détour d'une ruelle sordide alors qu'on est en train de se vider de son sang.

- C'est pas beau. Vous vous êtes fait ça comment ?

- C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne veux pas aller dans un hôpital, je réponds tout en claquant de la langue, énervé.

Qu'il me soigne et toute cette histoire sera finie. Autant pour lui que pour moi.

- J'aurais pensé à une arme blanche, mais la plaie est déchirée. Comme une éraflure. Mais très profonde.

- Oui, c'est bien. Si vous pouviez me soigner maintenant.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recoudre des plaies, vous savez.

- Vous êtes quoi comme médecin ?

- Néphrologue.

J'aurais pu tomber sur pire.

Alors qu'il se lève et retire sa veste, je remarque un léger éclat au niveau du lobe de son oreille droite. De nos jours, les hommes percés sont très répandus. Pourtant, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce piercing est un message, un secret enterré, mais facilement décelable. Il suffirait juste de gratter quelque peu…

- Vous avez des allergies à des médicaments ?

- Pardon ?

- Comme je me sens d'humeur généreuse, j'ai prévu de vous administrer un anesthésiant. Il est faible, mais cela devrait suffire le temps de désinfecter et de recoudre. Alors à moins que vous ne soyez un vrai dur, ce que je doute, je dois savoir si vous avez des allergies médicamenteuses afin d'éviter que vous ne me fassiez un choc anaphylactique, voire pire.

- Pas à ma connaissance, je soupire en sentant une compresse froide se poser sur mon ventre.

- Je l'espère pour vous.

Je l'espère aussi. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je pense en rentrant à la maison à me renseigner sur le sujet. On ne sait jamais…

- Je vais piquer.

Aussitôt, je serre les dents et focalise toute mon attention sur sa boucle d'oreille. L'éclat argenté qui danse devant moi capte toute mon attention. Comme hypnotisé, je sens à peine l'aiguille transpercer ma peau et répandre son poison apaisant dans mes chaires.

- Vous sentez quelque chose ? me demande Harry au bout de quelques minutes.

Je secoue la tête, incapable de parler. Parce que je suis comme ailleurs. Je continue de fixer cet éclat. Je me perds en lui. Les sons autour de moi sont lointains. Les images ne sont que des couleurs qui se mêlent sans forme précise. Et les sensations sur ma peau ne sont que des effleurements à peine perceptibles. Je ne vois, n'entends, ne ressens que ce scintillement d'argent. Il n'y a plus que lui. Juste ça et rien d'autre. Un peu comme si je flottais dans du cocon chaud. Un peu comme si ma mère me serrait dans ses bras tout en me murmurant des mots apaisants. Un peu comme si je venais de respirer une ligne de poudreuse. Un peu comme si… tous les maux de la terre n'existaient plus.

- Allo ?

Je cligne des yeux et secoue légèrement la tête en voyant une main s'agiter devant mon visage. Je crois que j'étais complètement perdu dans mes pensées et dans la contemplation de cette boucle d'oreille.

- Draco ?

Alors que je reprends doucement mes esprits, mon regard dérive quelque peu pour finir par se bloquer sur les deux orbes verts qui me fixent. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle couleur. Ce vert, presque absinthe, semble aussi enivrant que la fée verte.

- Violette.

- Pardon ?

- Non rien, dis-je en détournant le regard. Je vais bien.

- Tant mieux, soupire Harry tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. J'ai bien nettoyé et recousu comme j'ai pu. Néanmoins, il vous faudra des soins quotidiens. Désinfecter et refaire le pansement est le minimum, poursuit-il tout en rangeant le matériel qu'il a utilisé.

Je vois du sang, peut-être un peu trop pour mon propre bien. Ce qui explique sans doute cette grande fatigue qui s'empare brusquement de moi.

- Vous pouvez vous reposez un peu ici, j'entends faiblement alors que je sens mon corps s'alourdir et mon esprit s'endormir.

Je suis tellement fatigué.

Un bruit de klaxon suivi de celui d'un coup de frein me réveille en sursaut.

- Aie, je grimace en sentant mon ventre se tordre et crier de douleur.

Les bras autour de mon abdomen, je tente de retrouver une respiration normale. Où suis-je déjà ? Ah oui ! J'ai atterri chez un inconnu. Un de plus… A cette pensée, je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire mutin. Bon, la situation est quelque peu différente tout de même. Il n'y a pas de cadavres de bouteilles, de préservatifs usagés ou encore de corps nus avachis. Juste un homme endormi dans un canapé, une couverture le recouvrant par endroit. Celui qui m'a soigné. Celui à qui je dois la vie. Mais je ne le reconnaitrais jamais. Un Malfoy ne doit de service à personne. Et surtout pas une dette de vie.

Tout en me levant en silence, je réfléchis à comment je vais rentrer chez moi. Ma main gauche fouille dans les poches de mon pantalon, à la recherche de mon portable. Mais, malheureusement pour moi, je ne le trouve pas. Eh bien me voila mal avancé. Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus que mes jambes. Tout en me maudissant mentalement, je détaille un peu mieux les lieux. Je suis dans un salon plutôt grand, décoré avec gout et harmonie. Un grand canapé crème, une table basse en verre, une télé encastré dans un meuble noir laqué. Et un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté de la grande fenêtre, un buffet avec quelques fleurs séchées et un grand tableau aux couleurs chatoyantes trônant fièrement au-dessus. Un peu curieux, je m'avance vers ce dernier et pousse un léger soupir en découvrant l'artiste. Je savais bien que le style ne m'était pas inconnu. Un Lovegood. J'avoue aimer ses toiles, mais pour ce qui est de la personne, c'est une toute autre histoire. Disons qu'elle est assez… spéciale.

Tout en finissant sur cette pensée, je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur les quelques bibelots qui se trouvent devant moi. Jusqu'à arriver sur une photo. Il y a cet homme brun, Harry et il serre la taille d'une jeune fille rousse à qui il sourit. Ils semblent vraiment heureux.

Un gémissement non loin me ramène brusquement à la réalité de la situation. Je dois disparaître au plus vite. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se réveille en ma présence. Il ne doit pas découvrir qui je suis et ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Surtout pas !

Tandis que je m'active aussi vite que me blessure me le permet, l'éclat au niveau de l'oreille du brun m'attire une nouvelle fois. N'arrivant pas à résister à son appel, je me rapproche quelque peu de l'homme endormi. C'est alors qu'une douce odeur me parvient. Je le savais. Je l'avais deviné.

- Violette, je murmure très bas afin de ne pas le réveiller.

Son essence est délicate et subtile. C'est la violette. Il la sent. Il est comme elle.

Et en me penchant un peu plus, je peux sentir une autre fragrance venir me chatouiller les narines. Et ce qu'elle me renvoie a l'effet d'un électrochoc. En une fraction de seconde je suis sur le palier de son appartement, le doigt appuyant follement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois me réjouir de cette nouvelle rencontre.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Et voila le premier chapitre. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Il vous a plu ? Des éléments à revoir ou pour l'instant ça va ? L'alternance de POV vous convient-elle ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qu'il vous passe par la tête, je suis preneuse !_

_La suite dans une semaine._


	2. 2 Lys blanc

**Titre** : Le reflet des pétales au creux de tes iris

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR

**Rating** : M / NC 17

**Paring** : Harry/Draco

**Résumé** : UA. C'est une histoire de fleurs, une histoire entre deux hommes que rien ne destinait à se rencontrer. Mais la vie est faite de surprises. Agréables ou non, chacun les prend à sa manière. Alors quand Draco Malfoy décide de s'emparer de cette rencontre avec cet homme, Harry Potter, tandis que ce dernier est balancé entre son passé et l'avenir qui se dessine, il est bien difficile de savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Surtout quand l'un a tout pouvoir sur l'autre…

* * *

**_Reviews anonymes :  
_**

_**Guest** : _Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ce premier chapitre t'ai plu et te donne envie d'en lire d'avantage. Sache que tu auras ta réponse dans ce qui suit.

Sinon, la prochaine fois, essaye de nettre un pseudo à ta review car sinon ça me met "guest". Alors là tu es le(la) seul(e), mais si plusieurs font la même chose, je me retrouve avec plusieurs reviews ayant pour pseudo "guest". Difficile de répondre individuelle dans ce cas.

* * *

_**Lys blanc**_

_La cicatrice de ta pureté est encore visible_

**HARRY**

Il y a une sonnerie qui résonne dans mes tympans. Ginny. C'est un appel de Ginny. Les yeux encore clos, je tends la main dans le vide à la recherche de mon portable. Je dois répondre. Sauf que mes doigts ne rencontrent qu'une surface lisse et froide, comme du verre. Depuis quand ma table de nuit est-elle ainsi ? Un peu perdu, j'entrouvre un œil et constate que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, mais au salon, allongé dans le canapé. Aussitôt, les derniers évènements me reviennent. En une fraction de seconde je suis debout et cherche l'homme que j'ai ramené chez moi. Mais il n'y a aucune trace de sa présence. Seules les quelques petites gouttes qui luisent au sol m'informent que ce n'était pas un songe. Et puis il y a encore cette sonnerie qui commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Mais je dois répondre.

Alors je me mets à la recherche de mon téléphone et lorsque je finis par le retrouver, échoué au bord de l'évier dans la cuisine, l'appel de Ginny est déjà terminé. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je la rappelle immédiatement.

- Harry ?

- Coucou mon cœur. Désolé, je ne retrouvais plus mon portable.

- Pas grave. Ça va ?

- Oui. Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Fatiguée. J'ai encore très mal dormi cette nuit. Et puis ma mère est… enfin, c'est ma mère.

Je rigole face à ses mots. Tout en retournant m'asseoir dans le canapé, je laisse mon regard dériver sur le fauteuil où se trouvait il y a peu un jeune homme blond mystérieux. Je me demande bien où il est parti.

- Dis.

- Hum ?

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? Juste pour deux jours. Et puis on rentrerait ensemble après.

Ma tête retombe lourdement contre un coussin et un soupir franchit mes lèvres malgré moi.

- Tu as l'air fatigué. Viens te reposer ici. Ça te fera du bien un peu de calme.

- Ta famille est tout, sauf reposante.

- Roh ! Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Au moins ça te sortira de ton boulot, commence-t-elle à s'énerver. Et puis… tu me manques. Un peu, finit-elle plus calmement, avec une petite voix.

- Tu as peut-être raison, je capitule tout en passant ma main dans les cheveux.

- Tu viens !?

- Oui, je viens.

- A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure. Bisous.

- Bisous.

Je raccroche et secoue la tête en réalisant ce que je viens de faire. Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne pas céder cette fois-ci. Mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à tenir tête à Ginny. Il ne me reste plus qu'à préparer mes affaires et à prendre la voiture pour presque deux heures de route.

.

oOo

.

Le paysage défile devant moi à une allure constante. Par chance, il y a peu de monde sur la route. Du coup, je prends mon temps. Pas que je ne veuille pas revoir Ginny, mais c'est plutôt l'idée de passer deux jours entiers chez ses parents qui ne me presse pas. Et puis, depuis que j'ai quitté le centre-ville, je n'arrête pas de penser à cet homme, Draco. J'ai encore l'impression que ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin n'est qu'un songe. Pourtant les traces de sang dans mon appartement ne le sont pas. Mais alors qui était-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir aller dans un hôpital ? Sa blessure était vraiment étrange. Et j'ai beau chercher dans mes souvenirs d'étudiant, je ne reconnais pas ce type de contusion. Mais bon, la reconnaissance des différents types de plaies n'était pas mon fort.

Je mets mon clignotant et tourne en direction du Blackwall Tunnel. Des champs à perte de vue s'étendent devant moi, me replongeant dans mes questions. Pourquoi est-il parti sans un mot ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il a quelqu'un chez lui pour s'occuper de lui ? Et s'il est tout seul, va-t-il s'en sortir ? En plus je n'ai même pas pu vérifier les points de suture et l'état de la plaie. Si ça se trouve il est rouvert et saigne encore. Ou alors il y a une infection. Peut-être de la fièvre. Je n'ai pas examiné ce détail ce matin. Si seulement il avait été là lorsque je me suis réveillé… J'aurais pu vérifier tout cela et arrêter de m'inquiéter pour rien. Et puis, si ça se trouve, il va très bien et est déjà en train d'oublier toute cette histoire.

Je secoue vivement la tête alors que je passe à proximité de Strood. Ce n'est pas le moment de me perdre dans mes pensées, mais plutôt celui d'être attentif à la route et surtout à l'itinéraire. C'est régulier que je me trompe de chemin par ici.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'arrive enfin à destination, dans le village de High Halstow. Quelques virages dans les rues étroites et me voila garé devant la maison de mes beaux-parents. Je n'ai même pas le temps de sortir de ma voiture que je vois une tornade de roux sortir en trombe en poussant des cris de joie. Eh bien, quel accueil !

- Tu en as mis du temps à arriver, dit Ginny tout en se jetant dans mes bras.

- Désolé, il y avait du monde sur la route.

Mensonge. Mais je sens que ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin doit rester secret. Et puis je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec cette histoire. Elle a d'autres soucis en tête. Comme l'arrivée imminente de notre enfant.

Tout en passant une main sur son ventre bien rond, je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Comment tu vas ? Et le petit ?

- On va bien tous les deux, me sourit-elle.

- Rentrez au chaud ! nous ordonne la mère de Ginny.

Nous nous exécutons et une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, c'est une flopée de tignasses rousses qui m'embrasse sur les joues et me donne des tapes dans le dos. J'aime bien ma belle-famille. Ils sont chaleureux, vivants, généreux, mais parfois un peu trop. Surtout depuis que Ginny est enceinte et que nous sommes fiancés en fait. Je crois que ses parents n'attendaient que ça. En même temps, Ginny est leur unique fille sur leurs sept enfants et qui plus, la petite dernière. Alors quand nous leur avons annoncé que nous nous fiancions et même pas deux mois après, que nous allions avoir un enfant, ce fut les grandes eaux pour tout le monde. Ses parents et ses frères la couvent comme si elle était un objet précieux et ne plus pouvoir profiter d'elle, comme bon me semble, me frustre un peu. Disons que notre intimité est mise à rude épreuve dernièrement. Mais je ne peux pas fuir ma belle-famille éternellement. Alors de temps en temps, je supporte tout ça.

- Bon alors, quoi de beau à la capitale ? me demande Ron, un des frères de Ginny et meilleur ami au passage.

- La routine. Les bouchons, la pollution et le bruit. Rien de bien nouveau en fait.

- Vu la mine que tu tires, je veux bien te croire. Tu devrais venir passer plus de temps à la campagne.

S'il savait que mes traits tirés ne sont dû qu'à la courte nuit que je viens de passer.

- Tu sais que ma maison t'est toujours ouverte. Tu peux…

- Je sais, Ron, je le coupe. C'est très gentil à Hermione et à toi, mais tu sais très bien qu'avec mon travail je ne peux pas me permettre de m'absenter à chacun de mes repos. En plus je n'ai qu'un week-end par mois.

Il hausse des épaules et se lève pour aller rejoindre les jumeaux qui sont en train de rire à gorge déployée. Aussitôt la place libre, Ginny se glisse à mes côtés et j'entoure ses épaules de mon bras. Sentir son corps chaud et son odeur sucrée me font plus de bien que je ne le pensais. Je crois qu'elle me manquait au fond. Et la retrouver rend cette journée juste parfaite… malgré ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

- Harry chéri ?

Je me tourne vers ma belle-mère qui continue à me donner ce surnom, bien que les années passent.

- J'ai prévu un ragout de bœuf en plat et un fondant au chocolat en dessert. Ça te va ?

- Oui Madame Weasley. Faites comme d'habitude.

Puis elle s'éloigne et l'excitation de mon arrivée se tasse quelque peu. Je crois qu'ils ont compris que Ginny et moi avions besoin de nous retrouver aussi.

- Elle a passé l'après-midi en cuisine, me murmure Ginny.

- Comme à chaque fois que je viens ici, non ?

- Oui. Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup.

- Je crois que j'avais remarqué, je souris.

- En même temps, tu passais tout ton temps libre ici quand tu étais jeune.

- Eh ! Dis que je suis vieux aussi !

Elle me tire la langue et me lance son sourire taquin qui me donne envie de l'aimer encore plus fort.

- N'empêche… je reprends rêveur, ça remonte à un bon moment cette époque. Quand j'ai rencontré Ron au collège. Ta famille était si différente de la mienne.

- Harry, gémit Ginny en secouant doucement la tête.

- Tu sais, j'ai fait un trait sur tout ça. Sur mon oncle et ma tante qui me maltraitaient. Sur ce passé dégoutant. Maintenant j'ai une nouvelle famille, notre enfant et toi. Et toute cette bande de rouquins délurés, je finis en éclatant de rire car George vient de se coincer le doigt dans une porte à cause de ses pitreries.

Je me lève et passe une main dans mes cheveux, chassant ces souvenirs qui m'assaillent encore parfois. Les cris de ma tante, ses mots durs et tranchants. La main de mon oncle, les bleus et le sang. Les fugues, les vols. Tom.

- Montre-moi ça, je dis à George en tendant la main en sa direction.

Tom.

- Un peu plus et tu finissais à l'hosto, espèce d'imbécile ! je le sermonne.

Encore Tom. Merde ! Je ne dois plus penser à lui. Je ne dois pas penser à tout ça. Mon passé est derrière moi et il doit y rester. Les cicatrices de cette enfance perdue n'ont plus leur place dans mon présent. Aujourd'hui tout est différent. J'aime Ginny. J'aime sa famille. Je vais avoir un fils. Et dans un an nous allons nous marier. Ma vie est très bien ainsi et je n'ai pas besoin que les démons du passé reviennent me hanter. Et puis d'ailleurs… pourquoi j'y pense ? Il me suffit de focaliser toute mon attention sur ce qu'il se passe en ce moment même autour de moi et j'oublierai tout.

- Va mettre de la glace dessus, j'ordonne à George, tandis que le visage de Tom s'efface dans les ténèbres, emportant avec lui ces images qui me répugnent.

- Heureusement qu'on a un médecin avec nous ! lance mon beau-père.

- Et heureusement qu'il y a des idiots comme George ou Fred pour leur donner du travail, réplique Bill, l'aîné de la famille, provoquant un fou-rire général.

Le présent doit rester tel qu'il est.

.

oOo

.

Cela va paraître méchant, mais je suis content de rentrer chez nous. Deux jours en compagnie de ma belle-famille me suffisent amplement. Et je crois même que Ginny n'est pas contre l'idée de se retrouver un peu seule. Surtout qu'elle, elle y est depuis une bonne semaine.

- Tu pourrais aller moins vite s'il te plait.

Je relâche l'accélérateur et pose ma main sur son ventre rebondi. Un petit coup contre ma paume me rassure. Le bébé bouge, tout va bien.

- Au fait, avant d'aller à la maison, je passerai m'acheter le journal. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non merci. Je veux juste rentrer chez nous et me poser.

- Je te coulerai un bain en rentrant si tu veux.

- Merci mon cœur.

Puis je me reconcentre sur la route alors que nous parlons de choses et d'autres, sans grand intérêt.

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin chez nous, une soudaine panique s'empare de moi. Ai-je bien nettoyé tout le sang ? Est-ce qu'il ne reste plus une seule trace de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours ? Pourvu que oui, pourvu que j'évite les questions.

- Harry ! me fait sursauter la voix de Ginny qui semble en colère. Tu avances trop vite.

- Désolé, je marmonne tout en l'attendant.

- Ben maintenant que t'es devant l'ascenseur, appelle-le !

Je m'exécute et fais comme si son ton rempli de reproches ne m'avait pas atteint. En temps normal elle n'est pas comme ça, mais depuis un bon mois, elle est plus facilement irritable. Une des joies de la grossesse, je pense avec ironie.

Quand nous arrivons enfin chez nous, Ginny se laisse tomber dans le canapé en poussant un énorme soupir. Je jette mon journal sur la table basse et en profite pour scanner rapidement la pièce. Rien de suspect. Maintenant je dois inspecter la cuisine et après, normalement, tout est bon. J'espère qu'il n'a pas profité de mon sommeil pour mettre la zizanie dans les autres pièces. Je devrais peut-être vérifier…

Alors que je sors de notre chambre, j'entends Ginny me parler.

- Il fait encore parler de lui ! me crie-t-elle.

- Qui ça ?

- Dans le journal. Ce voleur. La rose noire. Apparemment il aurait volé un collier en or serti de diamants et de rubis dans la galerie d'art Gagosian.

- Celle près de la gare King's Cross ?

- Oui. Et une fois de plus il leur a filé sous le nez. Avec son butin évidemment. A se demander ce que fait la police !

- Elle fait ce qu'elle peut, je réponds en inspectant les WC.

- Ils disent que le vol a été commis dans la nuit de lundi à mardi, sans effraction. Le voleur est rentré dans la galerie en déjouant tous les pièges de la sécurité, jusqu'à ce qu'il déclenche une alarme lorsqu'il a retiré le collier de son socle. Mais le temps que le garde et la police n'arrivent et il n'était plus là. Comme à chaque fois, il a juste laissé une rose noire à la place de l'objet volé. Il est vraiment pas net ce type.

- Qui te dit que c'est un homme ? C'est peut-être une femme.

- Ouai, ben c'est pareil !

- Tu veux toujours ton bain ? je demande alors que je termine de vérifier la salle de bain.

- Oh oui ! J'ai le dos en compote et les muscles qui me tirent. Le bébé n'a pas arrêté de bouger pendant le trajet.

C'est donc en tant que bon futur père que je fais couler un bain pour la mère de mon fils. Tout ça juste après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y ait aucune trace du passage de ce jeune homme, deux jours plus tôt.

.

oOo

.

Je suis bien. Je suis dans mon élément.

Ici, c'est comme ma deuxième maison.

Service de Néphrologie, troisième étage, couloir sud. Au moins on a souvent le soleil qui vient nous réchauffer. Et je suis persuadé que cela joue beaucoup sur le moral des patients.

Ici, je suis le docteur Potter, le dernier arrivé, le petit jeunot. Et en même temps tout le monde me respecte car je me trompe rarement de diagnostic. Un peu comme avec ce jeune homme, presque encore un enfant, qui est arrivé il y a deux jours en raison de l'état déplorable de ses reins. Et tout ça du jour au lendemain. D'ailleurs, je suis en train de regarder ses résultats sanguins et urinaires et je suis quasi sûr du mal qui le ronge. Seule une prise de sang avec analyse génétique pourra me le confirmer.

- Olivier, vous pourriez me préparer le formulaire rouge 4b s'il vous plait. C'est pour ce patient, je lui indique en montrant les papiers que j'ai en main.

- Je le transmets tout de suite aux infirmières ?

- Non, pas la peine de se presser. Le prélèvement ne se fera que demain matin.

- Ok.

Puis je reporte mon attention sur les autres analyses, courriers et papiers divers qui manquent de déborder de mon casier. Voila ce qu'il se passe à chaque fois que j'ai mes repos en plein milieu de semaine. Je déteste ça !

- Docteur Potter !

Je me retourne et vois une des infirmières, Anny, me faire un signe de main pour que je la rejoigne. Je pose les résultats que je viens de recevoir dans le dossier du patient et me dirige vers elle.

- Bonjour Anny.

- Bonjour. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, je lui souris.

Tout va toujours très bien.

- Vous avez reçu un paquet ce matin.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, ricane-t-elle, les yeux plein de malice. Un bouquet de fleurs.

Je me penche sur le côté pour mieux regarder à l'intérieur de la salle de repos. Et en effet, j'y vois un magnifique bouquet. De grands lys blancs trônent fièrement au centre de la table. Mais ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est la couleur et les autres petites fleurs qui l'entourent. Violettes.

Aussitôt, le visage de cet inconnu blond secouru il y a trois jours surgit devant moi. Je vois ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et murmurer le nom de ces fleurs, de cette couleur. Violette. C'est comme un souffle chaud qui caresse ma nuque et me fait frémir. Telle une brise qui soulève à peine un voile et ne dévoile qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il cache.

- Qui a livré ça ? je demande d'un ton sec.

- Un livreur, me répond Anny en haussant les épaules. Mais je crois qu'il y a une carte.

Comme un fou, pris d'une pulsion soudaine, je me rue sur les fleurs et cherche frénétiquement ladite carte. Une fois en main, je l'ouvre d'un geste vif. Il y a des mots écrits à la main, des lettres bien dessinées et magnifiquement liées. Pourtant ce que je lis ne me donne pas envie de sourire.

_" En y réfléchissant bien, je pense que les violettes ne sont là que pour masquer les impuretés des lys blancs. Mais, dans un sens, elles les rendent encore plus purs également._

_Comme chez vous. _

_Draco"_

Je serre les dents et me retiens d'envoyer valser le bouquet. Comment sait-il qui je suis ? A-t-il fouillé dans l'appartement ? Que sait-il d'autre de moi ? Et puis que signifient ces mots étranges ?

- Alors qui est-ce ? me demande Anny, toute curieuse.

Un inconnu qui me chamboule bien trop, j'aurai envie de lui répondre.

- Oh une patiente qui nous remercie pour notre travail.

- C'est gentil. Je vais les mettre dans un vase alors.

Et c'est à cet instant que je me rends compte de l'erreur de mon mensonge. Je vais devoir affronter ces horribles fleurs pendant des jours. A moins de fuir la salle de repos. Et je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire, je me dis tout en écrasant la carte entre mes doigts et en la fourrant dans la poche de mon pantalon.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Voila un chapitre plus centré sur Harry. On en apprend un peu sur sa vie, mais il reste encore des zones d'ombres. je n'allais pas tout vous dévoiler d'un seul coup quand même._

_Est-ce que ça vous plait toujours ? Le Harry que vous découvrez vous plait-il ? _

_Oh ! Et les titres avec la petite phrase dessous qui donne le ton, vous plaisent-ils ? Parce que je peux vous dire que je me creuse les méninges pour ça !_

_La suite dans une semaine_


	3. 3 Gentiane

**Titre** : Le reflet des pétales au creux de tes iris

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR

**Rating** : M / NC 17

**Paring** : Harry/Draco

**Résumé** : UA. C'est une histoire de fleurs, une histoire entre deux hommes que rien ne destinait à se rencontrer. Mais la vie est faite de surprises. Agréables ou non, chacun les prend à sa manière. Alors quand Draco Malfoy décide de s'emparer de cette rencontre avec cet homme, Harry Potter, tandis que ce dernier est balancé entre son passé et l'avenir qui se dessine, il est bien difficile de savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Surtout quand l'un a tout pouvoir sur l'autre…

* * *

**_J'ai l'impression que cette fic ne vous plait pas vraiment, vu le nombre de visites et de reviews. Alors comme je travaille à nouveau (avec de grosses journées en plus), je me demande vraiment si je vais continuer à écrire cette fic et à la poster ici.  
_**

* * *

_**Gentiane**_

_Je ne vois que du mépris dans son regard_

**DRACO**

Je les déteste. Ces moulures au plafond. Ces dessins étranges et difformes. C'est bien trop vieillot. On est au XXIème siècle quand même ! Vraiment, je les déteste. Je les exècre.

Un nuage de fumée toxique brouille ma vue l'espace d'une seconde, le temps d'une expiration. Le temps d'un souvenir flou. Cigarette entre les doigts, je me perds dans ma contemplation rempli de dégoût. Ils avaient d'étranges goûts dans le temps.

Une grimace se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je sens une raie de lumière effleurer mes jambes nues. Voila que je frissonne maintenant. Pas de froid, mais la différence de température que je ressens en cet instant même n'est pas agréable. Seulement vêtu d'un sous-vêtement, seulement décoré d'une cigarette, me voila désormais paré d'un halo lumineux. Et j'ai toujours les pupilles fixées sur ce plafond écœurant. Et j'ai toujours cette répugnante envie de vomir.

Je crois entendre mon nom quelque part. Peut-être au loin. Ou alors trop proche pour mon bien. Je ne sais pas. Et ne veux pas savoir pour tout avouer. Parce que seules ces immondes arabesques au-dessus de ma tête comptent. Alors je porte ma main à ma bouche pour la énième fois depuis que je suis assis dans ce fauteuil.

Une nouvelle inspiration, une nouvelle bouffée de suicide et je continue de plonger dans cette exécration qui s'empare de moi depuis que je suis levé.

Apnée. Suspend. Figé. Et puis de nouveau ce voile grisâtre qui vient embrasser mes joues et dépose ses molécules de mort au bord de mes cils volages. Ma main droite pend lamentablement le long du fauteuil et des cendres s'échouent sur le sol. Vestige, cadavre de mes émotions.

J'entends déjà les remontrances.

Sauf que je fais le sourd. Je suis passé maître depuis des années. Rien ne vaut l'expérience du terrain comme dirait Blaise.

Décidemment, ces moulures sont hideuses. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en décrocher. Probablement parce qu'elles me rappellent un peu trop…

- Draco, si tu n'es pas levé je te jure que… ! hurle une voix féminine et bien connue, juste après avoir poussé la porte de ma chambre sans douceur.

Voila qu'on m'appelle et qu'on me remontrance. Je le savais. Sauf que je ne m'attendais à ce que soit elle. Pansy Parkinson, meilleure amie et confidente.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? me demande-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Je porte une nouvelle fois ce poison volage à mes lèvres et tire dessus comme un fou. Je ne bouge pas, le regard toujours rivé sur le plafond.

- T'aurais pas maigri ? continue Pansy en se rapprochant de moi.

Je souffle doucement, évacuant la fumée de mes poumons, crachant quelques secondes de ma vie avec une certaine jubilation. La vie ne tient pas à grand chose. N'importe qui peut mourir demain. Pansy, mon père, Blaise. Moi. Ou elle. Celle qui m'empêche de détourner le regard de cette rosace, celle qui m'a emprisonné enfant dans ces volutes imaginaires.

- Draco.

Seuls mes iris bougent légèrement dans leur orbite et je vois mon amie debout, à côté de moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les lèvres pincées. Trois. Deux. Un.

Impact.

Ça brûle. Mais au moins je ne vois plus le plafond. Je ne suis plus accroché à ces souvenirs puérils. Rien ne vaut une bonne gifle pour me remettre les idées en place. Alors que je me redresse dans mon fauteuil et passe une main dans mes cheveux, Pansy m'arrache ma cigarette des mains et l'écrase d'un coup sec dans le cendrier posé non loin.

- T'es avec moi ?

- Plus depuis que tu as rompu nos fiançailles il y a des années de cela, je réplique en étirant faiblement mes lèvres.

- Et quelle sage décision j'ai prise ce jour là.

Je me lève et m'étire tout en faisant craquer mon dos. Sauf que ce genre de mouvement provoque en moi un mal que j'avais oublié. Les dents serrées, je me replie sur moi-même et porte mes mains à mon ventre.

- Idiot.

- Je confirme, me nargue Pansy. Tu vas rouvrir la plaie si tu ne fais pas attention.

Je lui tire la langue alors que je me dirige vers ma salle de bain, attrapant au passage mon portable.

- T'es là pour quoi au fait ? je demande en m'attardant au niveau de la porte.

- Repas au Red Leaf, finalisation de la liste des invités et… Ah oui ! Ton médecin vient te voir à 17 heures.

- On ira acheter des fleurs aussi.

Le silence. Elle sait très bien de quoi je parle.

- Si tu y tiens, soupire-t-elle en haussant les épaules alors que je ferme la porte de la salle de bain.

Enfin seul, j'allume les enceintes et y connecte mon téléphone. Le son à fond, les basses fracassant le carrelage, je retire mon boxer et me glisse sous le jet d'eau chaude. RED résonne dans mes tympans et les maltraite avec une mélancolie non feinte. Le visage tourné vers le jet, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, je laisse l'eau ruisseler sur mon corps, l'effleurer, le griffer, le marquer au fer rouge et effacer toutes mes erreurs passées. Juste l'espace d'un instant, juste l'espace d'un cri.

- NOW !

Le souffle court, je rouvre les yeux et reprends pied avec la réalité. Je ne dois pas me laisser envahir par ces émotions. Il y a Pansy qui m'attend de l'autre côté. Et je sais que si je prends trop mon temps, la sentence sera terrible.

Alors j'attrape mon savon et commence à me laver. Lorsque j'arrive au niveau du pansement que j'ai oublié de retirer, je grimace quelque peu. La cicatrisation avance bien, mais c'est encore très sensible. En tout cas, cet homme chopé à la volée au détour d'une ruelle a fait du bon boulot selon les dires de mon médecin. Même en prenant des risques inconsidérés j'arrive en m'en sortir et avec le sourire qui plus est. Que faut-il donc que je fasse pour ne plus ressentir ce sentiment qui me ronge depuis trois ans ?

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, je finis par sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et le corps encore légèrement humide.

- Tu l'as refait tout seul ? s'étonne Pansy en fixant le pansement.

J'hausse les épaules et me dirige vers mon armoire pour en sortir des habits propres.

- Tu as bien nettoyé au moins ?

Je me retourne vers elle et lui lance un regard noir. Cette fois, elle va trop loin.

- Pardon, dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

Autrefois, j'aimais bien son côté maternant. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent et je ne le supporte plus.

.

oOo

.

Je pousse la porte de la boutique, provoquant un carillon que je connais trop bien. Derrière moi, Pansy est silencieuse. Comme à chaque fois. Sa discrétion me rassure.

Autour de moi, des milliers de couleurs et de senteurs me parviennent. Et c'est limite écœurant. Une main contre ma bouche et mon nez, je m'avance vers le comptoir où se trouve une jeune fille.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ? me demande-t-elle avec, il me semble, un sourire aimable.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je réponds sèchement.

- Enchantée. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend pour me donner ce que je désire ? Je ne vais pas patienter pendant trois heures qu'elle se décide. Sauf qu'il semble qu'elle ne comprenne pas réellement qui je suis et ce que je veux.

- Oh ! s'exclame une voix plus adulte non loin. Monsieur Malfoy. Je vous amène tout de suite vos fleurs.

La jeune fille en face de moi détourne le regard, gênée. Je crois que mon comportement la dérange. Et je m'en moque bien.

- Voila, voila, dit la propriétaire de la boutique. Des cinéraires blanches avec des tussilages, sept lys blanc et quelques chrysanthèmes. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Parfait. Comme d'habitude.

- C'est tout à fait normal Monsieur Malfoy. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

- Merci. De même.

- Au revoir.

Je quitte la boutique, mon bouquet dans les bras. Direction la voiture de Pansy pour ensuite se rendre au cimetière. C'est comme ça chaque semaine, chaque lundi. Je vais chez cette fleuriste où m'attend un bouquet préparé avec soin et précision, comme demandé. Les fleurs sont souvent les mêmes… pour ne pas oublier. Un peu comme pour garder la cicatrice rouge et brûlante de ce jour. Il y a trois ans…

La voiture vrombit légèrement et file, direction le cimetière Kensal. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, me voila, arpentant les allées du cimetière. Je passe devant des statues, anges aux ailes repliées et priant, saints gravés dans la pierre pour l'éternité.

Allée 79.

Mes pas ralentissent et mes doigts serrent les tiges des fleurs. Je ne m'y fais toujours pas.

Mon regard est déjà posé sur sa tombe. En même temps, il est difficile de la rater. C'est une immense bâtisse avec des colonnes finement ciselées de gravures, des arabesques aux volutes célestes et divines et des anges sculptés à même le marbre. Le temple des Malfoy comme beaucoup le nomment. Un immense hêtre surplombe le tout comme pour protéger les défunts. Et j'espère sincèrement que c'est ce qu'il fait. Même si je ne suis plus un petit enfant, j'ai encore envie d'y croire.

Et me voila devant l'entrée. Me voila devant elle. Je prends une grande inspiration et monte les quelques marches qui mènent à sa sépulture. Puis, une fois devant son nom gravé, je dépose mon présent avec délicatesse. Comme à chaque fois, je lis les quelques mots gravés.

_Narcissa Malfoy. 03.10.1955 – 18.02.2003. Epouse et mère dévouée._

C'est tout. Rien de plus. Mon père ne fait pas dans les fioritures. Pourquoi le ferait-il de toute façon ? Il n'a même pas réagit quand elle a rendu son dernier souffle.

- Comme vous le voyez, c'est encore difficile pour moi, même après ces quelques années, je murmure. Les cinéraires sont vraiment belles aujourd'hui.

Je m'humecte les lèvres et regardent les autres fleurs.

- Je continue de vous rendre justice Mère. Les tussilages en sont la preuve. Je suis persuadé que ma façon de faire ne vous plait guère, mais c'est la seule que j'ai trouvée. Alors pardon. Pardon de continuer à vous voir comme un lys blanc. Pardon de ne cesser de vous aimer.

Je laisse une larme couler le long de ma joue, effleurer la commissure de mes lèvres et chuter de mon menton pour s'écraser un mètre plus bas, à mes pieds. Elle me manque. Horriblement.

Après un dernier regard sur son nom, je quitte le monument et rejoins Pansy, quelques mètres plus loin, qui m'attend avec ce sourire qui me réchauffe un peu l'âme. Nous pouvons rentrer au manoir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes arrivés. Après avoir déposé nos affaires dans le vestibule, nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre. Pansy est juste devant moi et commence déjà à monter l'escalier. Je commence à la suivre, quand un j'entends mon nom être crié.

- Draco !

Je me fige, la main au-dessus de la rambarde, le corps légèrement penché en avant, le pied au bord de la marche. Devant moi, Pansy se retourne et me questionne du regard. Je lui fais un signe de tête lui indiquant qu'elle peut monter sans moi. Elle acquiesce et s'exécute alors que moi je redescends les quelques marches gravies et me dirige vers le bureau de mon père.

J'ai déjà les mains moites et le gorge sèche. Son ton n'était pas des plus amicaux. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai jamais été en bons termes avec lui. Je n'ai toujours été que l'héritier obligé, le fils non désiré. Il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Mais son père l'a forcé. Sans héritier, pas d'héritage non plus. Voila toute l'histoire de ma naissance. On est bien loin du schéma idyllique des parents aimants et désirants avec ardeur un petit être, reflet d'eux. Et puis les années ont passés et l'homme que je suis devenu ne correspond pas à ses critères de toute façon.

- Entre, m'ordonne-t-il.

Sa voix est déjà dure de réprimandes. Que va-t-il me reprocher cette fois-ci ? Droit comme un piquet, les mains croisées derrière mon dos, j'attends la suite. Lui est assis derrière son bureau, le visage penché sur des documents et je n'ai droit à aucun regard de sa part. Pourquoi prendrait-il cette peine ? Et puis je sais très bien que seul le mépris abrite ses iris en cet instant même. Je suis et resterai sa plus grande honte. Sa plus grande déception. Celle qu'il ne pourra jamais effacer, taire ou faire oublier.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ça ? dit-il tout en poussant des photos en ma direction.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil aux clichés. On peut me voir au bras de deux hommes, l'air niais et avec une main déjà sur mon entrejambe. Je crois que ça date d'il y a une bonne semaine. J'avoue ne pas me souvenir de tout, mais je me rappelle m'être réveillé chez le type qui m'embrasse sans retenu sur une autre photo.

- Je prends du bon temps, je réplique avec cette arrogance que je lui réserve.

Un silence s'ensuit, chargé de tensions. Les poings de mon père se crispent et son corps tremble légèrement. Il est en colère. Très en colère même.

- Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de cesser d'être aussi insolent avec moi !? crie-t-il d'un seul coup en se redressant.

Je recule d'un pas, craignant que sa fureur ne m'atteigne physiquement. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que sa rage me marquerait au fer rouge.

- J'ai encore dû payer une fortune pour que ces photos ne paraissent pas dans les journaux et qu'ils taisent tes activités de débauche. Quand grandiras-tu ? Tu me dégoûte tellement, finit en grimaçant, les iris remplis de mépris.

Voila tout ce que je représente à ses yeux.

- Tu me fais honte, poursuit-il en me tournant le dos.

- Si cela vous dérange tant, laissez-moi assumer mes frasques.

- Pour que tu salisses le nom des Malfoy !? Jamais ! Je me demande encore ce qui me retient de ne pas te déshériter et te virer de cette maison.

- Mère, je réponds avec un peu tristesse dans la voix.

En un éclair, il se retrouve devant moi, ses pupilles tremblantes de rage ancrées aux miennes.

- Ne parle pas d'elle en ma présence, me crache-t-il au visage.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis à blâmer.

Sans préavis, sa main s'abat brusquement sur ma joue. La douleur est cuisante et humiliante. Mais je ne capitulerai pas face à lui. Il a peut-être une horde de sous-fifres à ses ordres, des dizaines de gens qui dépendent de son bon vouloir, mais moi… jamais il n'aura un tel pouvoir sur moi. Si je vis encore ici, dans cette demeure, c'est simplement parce que ma mère me l'a demandé. Tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé un vrai but dans ma vie, je me dois de rester aux côtés de mon père. C'est sa dernière volonté. Que nous restions une famille. Et je la respecterai, même si cela me fait souffrir. Parce qu'elle a toujours été et restera la seule et unique femme de ma vie. La seule que j'aime plus que ma propre vie.

Quant à mon père, il n'a pas le droit de me virer d'ici, sous peine de voir disparaitre une partie de son empire, celui dont il a pleinement hérité lors du décès de ma mère. Alors si je peux encore le faire chier, l'emmerder en prenant du bon temps, je ne vais pas me gêner. Qu'il aille se faire foutre, j'aie envie de lui dire. Mais je me retiens car ma mère n'approuverait pas de tels mots à son égard. Et puis, dans un sens, se serait lui accorder trop d'importance. Lui, le meurtrier aux mains blanches de ma mère.

- Disparait, lance-t-il en retournant derrière son bureau où trônent fièrement quelques gentianes stabilisées, parfaites description de ses sentiments à mon égard.

La discussion est close.

C'est donc avec une envie de lui rendre ses coups au bord des poings que je sors de cette pièce et me dirige vers ma chambre où je sais que m'attend de quoi m'apaiser. Les dents serrées, retenant le cri qui me lacère la gorge, je monte les marches menant à l'aile est. A peine la porte ma chambre se referme-t-elle derrière moi que je lâche un juron avec une certaine retenue.

- Pourriture !

Pansy me dévisage avec une certaine appréhension. Elle sait très bien que mes rencontres avec mon père me font plus de mal que de bien. Et il n'est pas rare que la colère s'empare de moi une fois que je l'ai quitté. Sauf quand je remplace ce sentiment de haine par un autre, plus euphorique.

Les mains tremblantes, je fouille dans ma commode et finis par en ressortir un petit sachet au contenu blanc et illicite. Sans attendre, je dépose une petite et fine ligne sur le meuble et la sniffe. Au même moment, j'entends Pansy grogner et marmonner.

- Si tu oublies quelqu'un ou fais la connerie d'inviter celui qu'il ne faut pas, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Je m'assois en face d'elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Les effets de l'héroïne sont immédiats. J'ai déjà oublié mon père et ses iris. Je crois même que tous mes soucis se sont envolés. Piouf, disparus.

- Alors j'ai commencé à dresser la liste des invités. J'ai noté ceux dont l'évidence n'est même pas discutable. Mais il y en a beaucoup où j'ai besoin de ton avis.

Je laisse ma tête reposer en arrière et ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir le plafond.

- Laisse-moi juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

- Je vais demander à Dobby de nous faire du café. Et bien noir. Quand je reviens, tu as intérêt à être opérationnel si tu tiens à ta vie.

Je lui fais un signe de main, indiquant que j'ai bien compris, tandis que mon corps plonge dans les nuages blancs et purs qui m'effleurent la peau. Je suis en train de faire le plein d'oxygène céleste. J'ai déjà le cerveau qui se repaît de ces molécules divines. Je frôle le paradis…

Lorsque Pansy réapparait, Dobby derrière elle, les mains chargées d'un plateau fumant et sentant le café, je suis encore perdu dans les limbes des cieux. J'entrouvre un œil et vois Dobby poser son fardeau sur la table basse, juste avant de disparaître avec une discrétion qui me surprend encore.

- Tu es revenu ou pas encore ? me demande Pansy tout en se servant une tasse de café avec un sucre.

- Encore un peu, je marmonne, incapable de faire plus.

- Tu sais que cette réception compte beaucoup pour ton père.

- M'en branle, je grogne.

- Et c'est toi-même qui t'es proposé pour l'organiser.

- J'ai été bien con, je soupire.

- Pour ne pas changer. Enfin… Bon, j'ai déjà listé tous les actionnaires des différentes entreprises. Eux, c'est obligé. Les parents de Blaise et les miens. Les Goyle et les Crabbe aussi. Ensuite, il y a le maire et son épouse. Marina est tellement…

Je me racle la gorge, me moquant bien de la relation qu'elle entretient avec la femme du maire.

- Pardon. Je pensais qu'on pouvait inviter quelques célébrités.

- Lovegood ? je propose.

- Hein ? Tu es sûr ? Elle ne risque pas…

- Elle mettra un peu d'animation au moins, je rigole en me redressant afin d'attraper une tasse de café. Et puis, elle est très en vogue en ce moment. Nombreux aiment ses toiles.

Un peu comme cet homme brun aux yeux verts qui m'a sauvé il y a une semaine de ça.

- Bien. Je note. Dans ce cas, moi j'aimerai bien que Johnny Blueeyes vienne.

Je lève un sourcil face à cette demande un peu incongrue. Est-ce qu'elle se moque de moi ? Sauf que le sérieux qui se peint sur son visage m'indique que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Un immense sourire vient illuminer son visage.

- J'espère que ton père ne prendra pas leur invitation pour un énième affront de ta part.

- Ça changerait quoi ? Je ne suis qu'une erreur pour lui. Quoi que je fasse, rien n'est jamais assez bien. Alors je fais ce que je veux désormais.

- Je pensais qu'on pouvait inviter les associations à qui vous donner de l'argent. La Women's Community House par exemple.

J'hoche de la tête.

- Mets autant de personnes que tu peux. En touchant le milieu de la politique, de l'art, de show-biz, de l'humanitaire, et cetera, mon père n'en sera que ravi. Tant qu'il gagne de l'argent. Et quand les gens sont contents, ils dépensent plus facilement.

- Bien, note Pansy. Des personnages en particulier encore ou c'est bon ?

Je me pince les lèvres, cherchant qui d'important j'aurai pu oublier. Tout en reposant ma tasse de café vide, la ceinture de mon pantalon me rentre dans la peau et touche ma blessure à l'abdomen. Merde ! Ça fait mal. Mais cette douleur, probablement combinée aux effets de l'héroïne, me fait subitement penser à quelqu'un.

- Si.

- Mmh ?

- De l'hôpital Sainte-Mary. Outre le directeur et son comité, j'ai bien quelqu'un en tête.

- Qui ça ? me questionne mon amie en se penchant en avant, très curieuse d'en savoir plus.

- C'est un médecin. Harry Potter.

Finalement, nous serons peut-être amenés à nous revoir.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Comment ça je torture mes personnages ? Mais nooooon ! Bon un peu peut-être..._

_Alors comment vous trouvez ce chapitre centré sur Draco ? Ce que vous avez appris vous plait-il ? _

_Envie de frapper quelqu'un ? Oui, moi aussi. Quel connard son père. _

_La suite... je ne sais pas, on verra.  
_


End file.
